Showing Her Love
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: He called her baby or babe, he hugged her and kissed her, but he never said "I Love You." Well, when Rizzo almost gets hit by a car he shows her he loves her by pushing her out of the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Rizzo's POV-_

"Hey baby." I hear as I walk down the street. I turn around to see Leo there with all his Scorpions behind him. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Why do you care?" I ask putting my hands on my hips.

"Well you shouldn't walk out here alone." He says wraping an arm around me.

"Don't touch me." I say pushing him off. I can smell the beer in his breath.

"Fiesty." He says laughing as the Scorpions form a circle around us. Somebody grabs my wrist from behind and I start kicking to try and get them to let go. I start to scream but stop when I get slaped across the face. "You're gonna be quiet and stop fighting. We're gonna let you go once we find the T-Birds." Leo says sluring.

I don't answer, we walk for almost an hour and finally we find them. They said stuff to the Birds and then pushed me foreward next to Leo. The guys all stood there staring at me but not Kenickie.

He ran foreward and punched Leo in the face. As Leo fell to the ground he kicked Kenickie in the leg. A fight broke out and I found myself being pushed around by everyone. One of the Scorpions punched me in the stomach and I stumbled backwards.

Kenickie saw and as soon as I looked up he was tackling the guy. I walked over to the guys and before I knew it Putzie was hugging me. After a few minutes everybody was fighting again, the guy who had punched me was on the ground, and I wasn't sure if he'd be getting up anytime soon.

Kenickie walked over and hugged me while lifting me up,"You alright babe?" He asked. I nodded and he kissed my head. Then one of the Scorpions knocked Putzie to the ground. Kenickie walks over and starts to clobber the guy.

I helped Putzie up and we stood watching, the fight kept getting closer and closer to the road.

"Putzie, somebody gonna get run over by a car." I say scared. We run over and try to stop them. We keep trying and then I got pushed into the road.

"Rizz!" Kenickie yelled running out into the road. I hadn't noticed any cars before but he pushed me out of the way and a speeding car hit him.

"Nickie!" I screamed, the car drove away and I ran over to him. "Nickie, please be ok, please please please." I whispered. Danny and Sonny picked Kenickie up and moved him out of the road as Doody went to go call an ambulance. I stood there with Putzie, his arm around my shoulders.

I looked at Kenickie and started to cry harder. "Please be ok." I whisper.

 **I wanted really badly to write a Rizzo and Kenickie story because they are my second favorite couple! Do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

"He'll be ok Rizz." Putzie says as they take Kenickie into an ambulance.

"But you don't know that, and it's my fault." I whisper watching them drive away.

"Hey, don't say that." He says to me,"It wasn't your fault that stupid guy was speeding. Or that you got pushed into the road. Or that Kenickie ran out into the road and pushed you." I nod and he hugs me.

Putzie and I walk over to the other three. Everyone's silent for a few minutes.

"Rizz, are you ok?" Doody ask. I shake my head and fight back tears. He hugs me and I lay my head on his shoulder. "You want to go to the hospital with us?" I nod.

We walk to Danny's car and all jump in. Danny and Sonny sit in front while I sit in the back between Doody and Putzie. The ride to the hospital was silent and long. When we were parked Danny turned around to face us.

"Will you two go call the girls while Sonny, Rizz, and I go find out how he is?" Danny ask. Putzie and Doody nod and we all get out of the car. We walk in and Sonny, Danny and I walk to the desk.

"I'm here for a Kenneth Conway." Danny says.

"He's in ICU." The lady says. ICU, oh god, what did I do? "You may not be able to see him but if you wait here I'll page his doctor."

"Thank you." Danny says. We sit down and Danny grabs my hand. "He's gonna be ok." Danny says. I start to cry because I can't belive that he will be. Doody and Putzie walk back and tell us that the girls would all be here soon.

I stand up and start to pace. God, why didn't I just move without Kenickie having to push me? He wouldn't have jumped infront of the car. I don't know what I'll do if he's not ok. What will happen to Katie? Oh God.

"Rizz, calm down." Putzie says standing up infront of me.

"I can't Putz. What if he's not ok, how will I even be able to live with myself?" I say quietly.

"Is someone here for Kenneth Conway?" A doctor ask. All the guys stand up behind me and the doctor walks over to us. "You all may want to sit down."

We all sit down, I'm beween Danny and Putzie. They both grab one of my hands and squeeze them tightly.

"Well, when Kenneth was hit his head hit the ground. He has a fractured skull, a concussion, and severe brain injury. He has sevral broken bones, both legs, his plevis, his left arm, and four of his ribs. He has already had a surgery because he had some sever internal bleeding. We'll have to do sevral more surgeries, for his head injuries. He has many cuts and brusies, but only one is severe. He's in a very critical condition at the moment, but if we can get to all his surgeries in time and they all go well, it's likely that he will be fine." The doctor finishes.

"When will we be able to see him?" Putzie ask.

"Well, probably not for a few days, but, if one of you would like to come back, I could only allow it for about five minutes." The doctor says.

"Rizzo," Danny says,"You should go."

I stand up and the doctor guides me back to Kenickie's room. I walk in and see Kenickie, unconcious, and very badly beaten up.

"He's not awake, but in some cases, patients still hear what you say when they are in this state. I'll step in the hallway and give you some privacy." The doctor says.

I walk next to the bed and place my hand on Kenickie's. "Hey baby, thanks for saving me from that car, and beating up the scorpions." I feel tears fall from my eyes and I brush them away slowly. "I love you." I kiss his forehead and lace my fingers through his.

The door opens and I slowly walk into the hallway. I walk back to the waiting room and see that all the girls are here now too. They hug me one at a time and then we leave. There was talking, but I couldn't comprehend anything. I was worrying about Kenickie the whole time.

 **Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Frenchy's POV-_

"Rizz." I say. She snaps back into focus.

"Yeah French." She replies.

"Do you wanna spend the night at my house tonight?" I ask. She nods in reply and starts staring out the window again. I'm quite glad she said yes, the girls and I don't want her alone tonight. The guys told us she's blaming herself and if she would have been home alone, she may have done something stupid.

"Here!" Marty yells pulling into my driveway. We all walk upstairs to my room.

"I wanna sleep here." Jan says sitting promptly infront of the TV. I giggle at her and see Marty setting up her stuff on the other side of the bed.

"Rizz, you want the bed?" I ask she nods again. I grab a pillow and blanket from my closet and set it on the ground.

Rizzo grabs a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket and starts smoking. We don't ask for any because we all know that she's so stressed she could smoke the whole thing right now.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Marty says as Rizzo finishes her fitfh cigarette.

"Me two." Jan says.

"Me three." I say. Rizz puts away her cigarettes and lighter and lays down. I'm really worried about her. She's only said about two words to me tonight and the guys said she was crying, Rizzo doesn't cry. Gosh, I'm so worried about her.

 **A few hours later**

I woke up to hear quiet, muffled, sobs coming from my bed. I stood up and saw Rizzo crying into my pillow. I sat down on the board next to her and rubbed her back.

She sits up and I hug her while she cries into my shoulder. I rub her back and hug her tightly.

"It's my fault French." She whispers.

"Hey, the guys told us everything that happened, it's not your fault." I say. She sits up and faces me.

"What if he isn't ok? French, he could die." She broke into hysterical sobs and I hugged her again. Marty and Jan both woke up and we were all hugging Rizzo now.

"It's all gonna be ok Rizz." I whisper. Poor girl, I can't even begin to understand what she's going through.

 **Please review and tell me how you feel about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kenickie's POV-_

I groan trying to sit up. What the heck happened? My whole body feels like crap. My head feels like it's about to explode. Where am I? I look around and try to figure it out and as a door opens.

A doctor walks in and I try to sit up again. Everything hurts but I'm not just gonna lay down.

"Don't try and sit up, your head and arms will be even worse if you do." He says.

"What happened?" I ask still trying to remember.

"Well, you got hit by a car, I'm not aware of what happened before though." He says and I remember it all clearly. Rizzo being pushed into the road and me running out in the road to grab her before that car hit her. What happened to her, did she get hit too?

"I need a phone." I say. "Please, I need a phone." The doctor nods and walks out. A nurse walks in and hands me a phone and thank her and start to dial Rizzo's number.

"Pick up babe." I say even though I know she won't hear me. The phone rings and rings, but no one picks up. I hang up and dial Danny's number. The phone rings once.

"Hello?" Danny says.

"Hey Danny." I say say.

"Kenickie!" Danny yells through the phone. "How you feelin'?" He asked.

"I'm fine Danny. Is Rizz ok?" I ask quickly.

"Rizz is ok. She's really worried 'bout you though." I smile to myself.

"She didn't answer when I called her so I got worried."

"She's at Frenchy's, the girls didn't want her to be alone." He says. "Should I bring her up there tomorrow, do you know if they'll let us back to your room?"

"I don't know dude, I just woke up." I say.

"Alright, we'll still come up, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow, alright." He says.

"Yeah, alright. Bye Danny."

"Bye Kenickie." Then we hang up.

The doctor walks back in and I hand him the phone. "Will my friends be allowed in here tomorrow?" I ask.

"Not sure yet. We'll see in the morning, for now you should go back to sleep." He walks out and I stare at the ceiling. I hope Rizz is really ok, non of this was her fault but I have a felling she's blaming it on herself.

 **Thanks for giving me the idea Rosie80!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Danny's POV-_

It was already planned that we were going to Frosty's today, so I decided to tell the whole gang about Kenickie being awake together. I looked at the clock and it was 11:50, so I decided to leave and get there a little early.

I drove there and as I pulled into the parking lot I saw Putzie carrying Katie in on his shoulders. Last night we had picked Katie up and Putzie took her. The guys and I have a promise to one another, it's that if something were to happen to us our girls would be ok. "Our girls", means our baby sisters and girlfriends.

That's why we've been telling Rizzo Kenickie's gonna be fine. I'm not sure if he really is gonna be ok or not, but I tell Rizz that because I can't tell her, he may be ok. I run up to Putzie and lightly hit his shoulder.

"Danny!" Katie yells. She holds her arms out and I take her from Putzie's shoulders.

"Hey Katie." I say before kissing her head. We walk in and I see the whole gang is all there. I walk over to them and sit Katie down. Putzie sits down but I stay standing.

"Kenickie's awake." I blurt out. Rizzo stands up right away.

"Ok, let's go." She says. Nobody argues with her, we all stand up and go to our cars. All the guys are in my car and all the girls are in Marty's. Nobody talks on the way there, the girls have Katie so nobody wants to talk.

We park at the hospital and the girls park next to us. We all get out of our cars and walk in, Rizzo looks like she's about to be sick. I walk over to her and Katie as Putzie goes to the front desk.

"You ok?" I ask. She doesn't answer.

"I wanna see Kenny." Katie says quietly.

"I wanna see him too Kiddo, but we have to see if he feels good enough. If he doesn't feel good enough we might not be able to go back there." I say. She looks as if I just broke her heart. "But we'll probably be able to go back there. Kenickie's really tough, and he'll feel better when he sees you." I say trying to make her feel better.

"Let's go guys!" Putzie says walking back from the front desk.

"Lead the way Putz." I reply. Putzie leads the way through ICU to Kenickie's room. Nobody wants to walk in, we want to but we don't wanna see how beat up he is. Rizzo just stares at the door.

"Well, let's go in guys." I say and start to walk in slowly.

"Hey Kenickie." I say as I walk in.

"Hey guys!" He says smiling. We all walk in and grab the seats by the window. "Where's Rizz?" He ask.

"She must still be in the hallway." I say standing up, I walk into the hallway and Rizzo is still just standing there. "Rizz, come on, he asked where you were as soon as we say down. He wants you to be in there really badly." She nods and slowly starts to walk in.

 **I hope you are liking it!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Rizzo's POV-_

I don't wanna go in there. I should be on that bed, I should be the one near death, it's all my fault! He shouldn't be the one suffering. I realize Danny's gonna make me go in though, and I know if I don't it would be so mean to Kenickie, Katie wants to go in too.

So I walk in slowly and as I do Katie turns her head. We forgot to tell her that Kenickie wasn't gonna look normal, great, we just scared the kid half to death.

"Hey Rizz." Kenickie said sighing. He smiled at me and at Katie, who was hidding her face in my shoulder. I walked over next to the bed and tried to smile at him.

"Katie." He says trying to get her to turn around. "Set her down next to me Rizz." I set her down and she starts to cry. "Hey, Katie calm down." He says.

"Danny said you were gonna be ok." She said.

"Hey, I'm ok, just a little beat up. You know what would make me feel better?" She looked at him, cocking her head. "If you wouldn't cry."

"Ok." She whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and he kissed her her head as a reply.

Danny picked her up and set her on the other side of Kenickie. He can't even move his arms! Why isn't it me? All he did was save me, and now he's like this.

"Rizz, don't cry." He whispered. I didn't even realize I was crying. I wiped away tears and put my hand on his.

"Sorry babe." I say lacing my fingers through his.

"Hey, we're gonna go to the cafeteria." Danny says standing up. "We'll be back in a little bit." They take Katie so it's just Kenickie and I in the room.

"I promise, I'm ok, they just won't let me out of this stupid bed." He says.

"Kenickie, you're not ok. This is all my fault. Why did I have to stay in the stupid road? I should be in that bed! You can barely even move and you're telling me that you're ok." I start to cry harder and harder.

"Rizz, come here." He says. I stay where I am.

"No, I'll just hurt you." I say stepping away.

"If you don't come here I'm gonna get out of this bed and tackle you." He says, and I know he's being serious. I sit down next to him cautiously. "Lay down." He says.

"Your arm."

"Lay your head on my chest and I'll be fine." I lay down, my head on his chest. I wrap one arm around his body and grab his hand. "I'm ok, just a little beat up, I'm gonna be fine. But you aren't ok. This is not your fault."

"Nickie." I whisper starting to cry again.

"Babe, I swear, it wasn't your fault." He says to me. I sit up, careful not to hit his arm, and lightly kiss his cheek.

"You always make me feel better."

"That's because I know you better than anyone." He replies smiling at me. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." We have never said that before, our relationship just changed it's course.

 **This may seem like the last chapter, but suprise, it's not! I promise you'll know when the real last chapter is.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Putzie's POV-_

We all walked back in to Kenickie's room to see Rizzo asleep, Kenickie's chin resting on her head. I was holding Katie, she was much calmer now that she knew Kenickie was ok. I think Rizzo still is blaming herself.

Danny hals talked to Kenickie's doctor, he wasn't well enough for anyone to spend the night and he was having two different surgeries tomorrow.

"Hey Kenickie." I say getting his attention. He looks up and smiles at all of us. "We gotta get goin because visitor hours end soon."

"Alright, whose takin' Rizz?" He ask, he must already know about tomorrow.

"I'm takin' her and Katie, they can sleep in the guest room." I say.

I hand Katie to Danny and grab Rizzo from the bed. We all say bye to Kenickie and he says goodbye to us. I carry Rizzo out to the car while Danny carries Katie. We set both the girls down and Danny drives us home, while Doody and Sonny drive with the girls to give us room.

"Putzie?" I hear Katie's small voice say.

"Yeah Princess?" I ask.

"Is Rizzo ok?" She ask me.

"Oh, she's ok baby, she's just really worried about Kenickie." I say. Katie nods and looks at Rizzo sadly. Danny drives up to my house and pulls into the driveway. "Thanks Zuko." I say patting his shoulder.

"No problem Putz." He says. Katie leans over to the front seat and kisses him on the cheek while I pick Rizzo up. I carry her into the house while Katie follows me.

"Will you open the door for me Katie?" I ask she nods and opens the door. I walk in with Rizzo and she closed the door behind her.

We walk upstairs to the guest room and I set Rizzo down on the bed. I sit down on the foot of the bed and Katie jumps up next to me.

"When does Kenny come home?" Katie asked crawling onto my lap.

"We don't know yet, but I bet it will be sooner than you know it." I say hugging her.

"I miss him." She whispers looking down.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok Princess," I say. "We're gonna go to the hospital tomorrow and then we'll see him. Then, when Monday comes, we'll all go to school and then we'll pick you up and go see Kenickie." She nods as I hear the bed squeak. I look up to see Rizzo sitting up.

"Rizz!" Katie yells jumping ontop of her. Rizzo laughs and hugs Katie close.

"Hey Putz, are we at your house?" She ask me.

"Yeah, you fell asleep at the hospital so I brought you and Katie here." I reply.

"Oh, well thanks." She says softly while Katie snuggles into her.

"Well, I'm going to bed. You and Katie can stay here if you want too, unless you wanna go home." I say.

"I think I should go home, and on the way there grab some of Katie's stuff for her." She says while Katie climbs on her back.

"Ok, well, be careful, I'll see you tomorrow." I say walking her to the door.

"Bye Putzie." Katie and Rizzo say in unison while walking out.

 **It's been a while and this isn't a gret chapter I know, but it will get better!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Rizzo's POV-_

"Do you wanna grab anything from your house Katie?" I ask as I carry her down the street. Kenickie's house is less than a mile from mine so it only takes a few minutes to get there.

"No," She whispers laying her head on my shoulder. We don't talk the rest of the way to the house. I don't desrve to be taking her home, I'm the reason her big brother's in the hospital.

I quietly walk in the house and rush to my room, careful not to wake my parents up. I turn on the tv and sit on my bed with Katie on my lap.

"Everybody said Kenny's gonna be ok, so why are you worried about him?" Katie ask me.

"Well, Kenickie got hurt while he was saving me so I'm just really scared. It's also because I love him." I say stroking down her hair.

"I love him, so should I worry?" She ask.

"No baby, I shouldn't worry either, I just can't help it." I say softly starting to cry. She looks up at me and hugs my neck tightly.

"I love you." She whispers to me.

"I love you too, now we should be get some sleep, ok?" She nods and I lay down on the bed with her next to me. She closes her eyes and snuggles into me, I smile at her softly and drift off.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

"Rizzo? Please wake up." I hear Katie say while softly shaking me. I sit up and see Katie there with tears streaming down her face. I set her on my lap and hug her tight.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask.

"I want Kenny home." She cries.

"Well he is gonna come home baby, it's just gonna take a little while." I said stroking down her hair.

"Can we go see him now?"

"Well, I think that all of us are gonna go as a group. Wanna go see Danny first?" I ask. She nods before laying her head on my shoulder, still crying. I walk out to my car and drive to Danny's. I pull up and quickly walk to the door.

I knock and Danny answers almost instantly. He looks at Katie and lets us in. He grabs Katie from me and we sit down on the couch.

"Hey, don't cry kiddo." He says before kissing her head.

"I wanna see Kenny, and I want him to come home! Why can't he just get better and come home?" She's hysterically sobbing now.

"He got hurt really badly Katie, so we gotta let him take time to get better." I say.

"Yeah, and we can go see him everyday. Just during the week it has to be after school." Danny says. Katie sniffs and Danny brushes tears from her face. "You wanna go see Kenny right now?" Katie nods. "Ok, let's go."

 **Sorry that took so long, I had this chapter written three different times! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kenickie's POV-_

I hate this stupid bed. I hate it so much, Rizz thinks I'm not ok because of it and I just wanna leave. The good news is because of my two surgeries today I can sit up and move my arms now. There is nothing to do in this stupid hospital.

"Kenny!" I hear, I turn around to see Katie runing in the doorway. I sit up higher as she jumps on my bed and I hug her tightly. "I missed you." She mumbles into my chest.

"I missed you too Kiddo." I say and then kiss her head. I see Danny smiling in the doorway and before I know it Rizzo is hugging me.

"Your arms, you can move them! And you're sitting up!" She yells and I slightly laugh at her.

"Don't jump on him Rizz, you're gonna injure him more then he already is." Danny said. Her smiled slipped from her face and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

I moved Katie so she was sitting on the side of me and I hugged Rizz back. "It's alright babe, I'm ok, promise." I whisper to her. I see silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Where's the rest of the gang?" I ask Danny.

"I was just about to go call 'em to get here. I'll be back in a few."

"Katie, you should go with 'em." I say and she skips out behind him.

I look at Rizzo and she's still crying.

"Come her babe." She sits down next to me and I hug her tightly. "Danny was just being stupid, you didn't hurt me." I kiss her cheek lightly and pull her closer.

"I love you." She says laying her head on my shoulder.

"I know." I say making her laugh,"And I love you even more." She snuggles into me and I kiss her head. Ya know, this stupid bed is much better when Rizz is in it with me.

 **Yeah, I know, it's short, but I wanted to give you all something to read. Just an FYI, I having been have new ideas for a bunch of one shots about the Pink Ladies so those may be coming and I may be taking a short break on this while I write those.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Danny's POV-_

Katie and I walked back to Kenickie's room and I saw the doctor standing outside.

"Hello," He said formally,"Could I speak to you about Kenneth for a moment."

"Sure, one sec." I crouch down to Katie and she smiles at me,"Go talk to Kenny, I gotta talk to the doctor for a minute." She nods and skips into the room. I stand back up and look at the doctor.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to have to do a very long surgery to help stop the brain from swelling. This surgery is very critical, but due to the fact that Kenneth has many other brain injuries, it's very dangerous. We always try our hardest to prevent any problems, but this surgery could possibly put him into a coma." A coma! No, I cannot lose Kenickie, my best friend. He's my second, I can't lose him.

"Could you call me after the surgery, just so I can know what happened?" The doctor nodded and patted my shoulder before walking away. I walk into Kenickie's room and smile to see Katie asleep inbetween Rizzo and Kenickie.

* * *

"Alright, we gotta get goin guys." I say to the gang as I look at the time.

"Bye Kenickie!" Everyone yells, except Rizzo. She kisses his cheek lightly and says goodbye before grabbing Katie.

"Rizz, you want me to drive you home." She nods slowly and we both walk out to my car. We both get in after we get Katie in the back seat.

"Are you ok?" She ask me, I'm not. I have to tell her about Kenickie, I know I do, but I'm completly dreading it.

"No." I mumble quietly. I turn to face her and take a deep breath. "Well, the doctor was talking to me today. Kenickie has to have some critical surgery tomorrow, but because of his other injuries he could end up in a coma after this surgery." I sigh.

"A coma?" She says quietly and I nod. "No, no, this can't be happening, not to Kenickie. All he did was save me, and now he's gonna be in a coma!" She yelled starting to cry.

"Rizz, don't wake Katie up."

"You're worried about me waking Katie up! You know what I'm worried about? When we come to see Kenickie and he's in a coma and Katie keeps asking why he won't wake up! What do we tell her? He could die Danny! What do we tell her when they burry him in the ground?" She's sobbing hysterically now.

"Rizz! Don't even think about that, he's not gonna die!" I yell.

"Danny, you don't know that! Everyone says to hope for the best, but why should I get my hopes up?"

"I don't know, but you can't think that way, you just can't." I say finally driving away from the hospital. The car ride home is silent and I drop Rizzo and Katie off at her house.

* * *

I don't wanna have to tell the gang, telling Rizzo was hard enough. I drive up to the school and everyone is standing outside the door. I slowly walk up to them and sigh.

"Hey guys, yesterday I was talking to Kenickie's doctor. Kenickie's having some critical surgery today, but because of his other injuries he could end up in a coma." They all stare at me with disbelief, except for Rizzo, she's sobbing into Frenchy's shoulder.

"Danny, I'm scared." Putzie whispered to me. I could see tears in his eyes so I tightly hugged him.

"Me too, Putz, me too."

 **I said I was gonna take a break on this but I decided not to. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Rizzo's POV-_

The school day went by, painfully slowly. French took me to her house after school and Danny promised he would call as soon as he knew anything. Frenchy and I walked to her room and I sat down on her bed, she sat down next to me.

"Rizzo, are you ok? Because this is a lot, and you tend to shut people out, and I'm really worried about you. Kenickie's gonna be fine but you barely talk anymore, and you're my best friend, and I'm really really worried and-"

"French." I say stopping her. "Calm down." I say. The phone starts to ring and I pick it up right away.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Rizz, it's me, can I talk to Frenchy?" He says. I hand Frenchy to phone and she's quiety for awhile.

"Ok, bye Danny." She says before hanging up the phone. I stare at her knowing what she's about to tell me.

"He's in a coma isn't he." I whisper. "It's all my stupid fault." I say rasing my voice. "Why Kenickie? What did he do wrong? What about Katie?," I stand up starting to pace, "Did Danny tell Katie? Oh, God!" I say starting to scream. Frenchy pulls me down so I'm sitting on the bed again.

"Rizz," She says softly. "He's ok."

"What?"

"He made it out of surgery fine, Danny and Katie are at the hospital right now, he was gonna tell you but Katie wanted to go see Kenickie really badly."

"He's ok!" I scream pulling her into a hug.

"Well, let's get going!" We left for the hospital. It felt like forever as soon as we got there I jumped out of the car.

I got to Kenickie's room and smiled to see Katie on his lap. He was tickling her and she was laughing her head off.

"Kenny! Stop!" She screamed laughing. I walked over and started to tickle her too. We stopped aand I hugged Kenickie around the neck.

"You had me so worried you know that?" I ask.

"Yeah, but you won't ever be able to get rid of me, even if you want to." He said laughing. We kissed and after we broke apart I started to laugh again.

"Like I would wanna get rid of you."

 **Sorry it took long, it'll be a few more chapters until this one is finished!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Kenickie's POV-_

Danny left telling Rizzo, Katie, and I he would be back with the rest of the gang tomorrow. Katie fell asleep, I had my left arm around her and my right arm around Rizz. They're my girls and I love them, with all my heart. I looked down at Katie asleep and Rizzo, with her head on my chest, and smiled.

"Kenick." Rizzo said sitting up. "You're sure you're ok right, no headaches, no pain, you're not gonna go to bed to night and wake up not remembering me."

"Babe, I don't forget anything." She laughed at me and I smiled at her. "Speaking of stuff I don't forget, what do you want for your birthday?" Her birthday was now two days away.

"Nickie, you not going into a coma, that was enough. You're gonna have to pay the hospital and I don't want you wasting your money on me."

"I wanna buy my girlfriend a birthday present, I'm gonna buy my girlfriend a birthday present." I kissed her head and pulled her close to me.

"If you spend a lot of money on me, I'm gonna kill you." She said flatly.

"You cry about me almost dying and say it's your fault, when it isn't. But you threaten to kill me if I get you a good gift, god Rizzo." I say trying not to laugh. "I still love you."

"I still love you too." She said smirking at me. After that she fell asleep and I fell asleep soon after her.

* * *

I woke up early, much before Rizzo and Katie. I kissed both of there heads lightly and looked at the clock to see it was seven. I didn't wake the girls up, just laid there with one in each arm.

Danny showed up about eight. He walked in and smiled, his smile got bigger when he saw Katie and Rizzo were still asleep.

"Hey man, you feelin' better?" He ask.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I gotta ask you a favor." I say, looking at Rizzo making sure she's still asleep. "I need you to go to my house, get the money out of my room, and buy a ring for Rizz."

"A ring? Like an engagement ring?" I nodded and smiled at him. "Nice move Kenick, you doing it for her birthday present?" I nodded again.

"You can't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Kenny?" Katie sat up and I smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie."

"What can't we tell anyone?" Oh god.

I looked at Rizzo again, fast asleep, well I might as well tell her. "Well, tomorrow's Rizzo's birthday, so I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Katie's face lit up and she started to jump up and down on the bed.

"Well, I'll go get a ring, you wanna help me pick out a ring Katie?" Katie nodded smiling, and they left.

* * *

It was nine when the doctor walked in, and Rizzo was still asleep. He walked in with a warm smile and stood next to the bed.

"Hello Kenneth, I have some good news for you." He said.

"Alright, let's hear it." I say.

"Well, you'll need a wheelchair for a few weeks, but you will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow at ten." My mouth dropped open and it formed into a huge smile.

"Thank's doc, for the great news, but could you please not tell anyone, I wanna suprise my friends."

"Well, that can be arranged, I'll be going now, have a nice day."

"You too." I called as he walked out.

* * *

"You excited for your birthday Rizz?" Sonny asked, the whole gang showed up at about noon and they had been in my room for about four hours now.

"Nah, it's just another day." She said.

"But Rizzo, it's your birthday! That's a big deal!" Katie said and we all laughed at her.

"Why is it a big deal?"

"Because people give you presents and everyone eats cake." Katie replied.

"I don't need any presents Katie." She said.

"I still got you one." She said proudly.

"Well, you guys wanna go get dinner?" Danny asked. Everyone said yeah.

"Well, you guys better come early tomorrow, before ten."

"Why before ten?" Doody asked.

"Because we're gonna celebrate Rizzo's birthday, all day." I lie.

"I wanna stay here." Katie whines to the gang.

"You can stay Katie, I'll go with them and bring you back some food." Rizzo said. The gang left and Katie snuggled into me as I held her.

Rizzo came back with a burger for Katie and one for me.

"I know how bad that hospital food is." I laughed at her and stared at her. She was perfect, she was amazing, and hopefully after tomorrow, she would be all mine.

 **One more chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Rizzo's POV-_

I woke up with my head on Kenickie's chest. I smiled to myself when I heard Kenickie and Katie talking. I sat up and Katie jumped onto me and hugged me around the neck.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, baby girl!" I set her down and Kenickie wraps an arm around me."

"Happy Birthday, babe." We kiss and after we break apart, I smile softly.

"Thanks, Nickie." I say softly.

"Rizzo! I got you a present!" Katie yells. She jumps of the bed and climbs back on with a piece of paper. "I drew a picture of us! See, that's you with the birthday hat, and that's me!" I hug her tightly and kiss her head.

"Thanks Katie!"

"Alright, well the gang will be here in fifteen minutes, you excited for your birthday presents Rizz?"

"Nothing will beat Katie's!" I laugh and he laughs with me before kissing me on the forehead.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" The gang sang walking in. "Happy Birthday to you!" Katie and Kenickie joined. "Happy Birthday dear Rizzo!" Kenickie hugged me and kissed my temple. "Happy Birthday to you!"

"That was the worst verison of Happy Birthday I've ever heard, but it was still my favorite." Everyone laughed and Danny handed something to Kenickie.

"Ok, everyone! I'm giving Rizzo her present first!" Kenickie smirked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "So, everything that's happened has made me realize how much I really love you, and I never wanna lose you again. So, even though I can't get down on one knee. Betty Rizzo, will you marry me?" I felt tears start to fall from my eyes. I hugged him around the neck and cried into his shoulder.

"God, I love you." I mumbled into his neck. He laughed at me.

"I take that as a yes?"

"A thousand times, yes!" I looked up to see all the gang smiling at me. Frenchy was practically jumping up and down, she would probably end up planing the wedding.

* * *

 _Kenickie's POV-_

After I saw the doctor in the doorway I looked at the clock and smiled to myself.

"Hey guys! I've got a suprise for all of you." They all looked at me silent question me. "I'm gettin out of here today!" Instant screams and whoots and hollers broke out. Rizzo started hysterically crying and I hugged her. "Babe, why are you cryin?" I whispered to her.

"Because I love you way too much." She laughed and I hugged her tighter.

"Well, I love you even more."

 **The end! Hope you liked it! If you honestly are too busy to review, I'm ok with you not reviewing! Just knowing that you took time to read it is nice! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
